1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a free standing volleyball net stand and more particularly to a free standing volleyball net stand which may be easily assembled and disassembled without tools and having a removable weight or optionally a weight which may be filled on site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sport net stands have typically been either fastened directly to the ground or fastened to anchoring devices which have been securely fastened to the ground. This enables the upright support members to withstand the tension pressures of the net that is positioned between the net stands. It is quite important to have the top of a net level for best enjoyment of a sport. In making the top of the net level, great pressure is placed on the stand, thereby necessitating the stand be firmly anchored in place. Such stands are relatively fixed in position and they are not easily moved from location to location.
Early attempts at making portable net stands have basically been unsuccessful. One such example is simply where a tire is filled with cement and an upright post is inserted in the cement while it is still wet. When the cement hardens, the upright is then encased in cement which may be rolled around from position to position. However, the weight of the cement is not sufficient to overcome the tensions of a net and it is quite difficult to obtain a level net.
One of the first successful attempts to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289,540, issued to Amos Bender on Apr. 28, 1987.
While the stand disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289,540 overcomes many of the problems associated with the prior art, that were several shortcomings and improvements which needed to be made to construct a more universal, versatile and easily transportable net stand. The present invention addresses these problems.